Lamp sockets of this type are known in the art. They are typically configured as compact fluorescent lamp sockets and lamp bases, wherein the lamp base is inserted into the socket and fixated through a rotation like a bayonet. Differently from fluorescent tubes, these configurations are designated as one side socket systems. Through the rotation, furthermore the socket and base contacts are connected with one another and the lamp is electrically contacted. This locking principle is also known as twist lock system. Lamp sockets are also known in the art in particular for light sources provided LEDs, where the base is inserted parallel to a surface of a cooling element, wherein this process also includes electrical contacting.
In the art it was the object of a lamp socket and a lamp base to mechanically support and electrically contact the lamp.
The service life of illuminants based on LEDs, however, depends from an optimum dissipation of the heat generated during operation of the LED. LEDs are particularly temperature sensitive. Therefore, lamp bases of this type include a heat conducting element which contacts a cooling element arranged at the socket. It is evident that a particular contact pressure between heat conducting element and cooling element positively influences heat transfer. Thus, sockets and bases for a light source including at least one LED are characterized in that besides the mechanical support and the electrical support, optimum heat dissipation has to be provided. Thus, sockets and bases for LED illuminants with respect to their configurative requirements greatly differ from their equivalents for compact fluorescent lamps.
In arrangements of lamp socket and lamp base according to the prior art, it has become apparent that the contact pressure between a base side heat conducting element and a socket side cooling element is not the sole measure for the quality of the heat transfer. In spite of a contact pressure accordingly provided, many sockets cause premature aging of the LEDs. Tests have shown that an even distribution of the contact pressure over the contact surfaces of heat conducting element and cooling element determines the quality of the heat transfer.